


Keep Quiet

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cloaca, Gambling, HSO, HSO R1, HSO Round 1, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite and Karkat decide to have a friendly little game to see if the troll could stay quiet.<br/>*R1 voting is over and this is back up, sorry for the inconvenience.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

"You just have to keep quiet for ten minutes and I'll do your share of the chores for the rest of the month." Davesprite kissed on Karkat's neck. He smiled at the troll beneath him who was naked other than a pair of bright blue boxers with crabs on them. They were a joke gift that Karkat refused to let go to waste. "But if I win you have to groom my feathers for the next month and not complain."   
  
"Just start the timer and quit trying to start before the time does, bulgetease." Karkat shifted on the mattress a little feeling both nervous and excited. They were both in their early twenties but this wager he had to admit was silly as fuck and if it was over anything else he'd feel like a wiggler. "Play fair. I agreed to play this stupid wiggler game now start the fucking timer so we can get this over with."  
  
Davesprite pressed a finger to the troll’s lips playfully and smirked down at him before reaching over for the egg timer and turning it to ten minutes. He held it like that and waited for Karkat to nod before setting it down and releasing it for time to start. With time beginning to tick away the sprite immediately began to kiss on the troll’s neck again, making him shiver and bite his lower lip softly. He smirked when Karkat had to bite a little harder as he kissed over a spot he could feel the troll’s pulse.  
  
Karkat gripped the sheets gently and shuddered as the contact on his neck began to stir his bulge some. Heat was beginning to pool in his lower regions and he was having trouble holding back soft moans and noises that bubbled up into his throat. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to groom his matesprit, he actually enjoyed making him coo and chirp and make that wide variety of bird noises as he ran his fingers through the soft feathers. The point was Davesprite didn’t need to know he enjoyed it and be teased about it. No, this way if things were too much he’d still win or if he won his matesprit would have to do more of the chores for a couple of weeks and he might cave and “begrudgingly” groom him anyway.  
  
Davesprite knew good and well the troll enjoyed playing with his feathers. He wasn’t going to call him out on that shitty fake bitching and ruin such a good deal. He couldn’t reach some places as well as Karkat and damn did those claws feel good scritching away at the area between his wings as the troll tried to get rid of his loose feathers and all the crude that could get in his wings and neck feathers. Davesprite knew in this game there would be no winner and no loser. If he lost to Karkat the troll would still groom him to be a good sport and if he won he would help out a little more especially if he didn’t complain this time. This was all in good fun and just a game to give him an excuse to tease the troll’s endurance.   
  
Karkat kept quiet as the sprite laid atop him. He knew his matesprit could feel the heat or he guessed he could. He could never be sure how much feeling was in that tail of his and that was the only part of his body near the steadily growing heat. He had also begun to move the now slightly moist red tentacle to try and relieve some of that sensation. He knew a good firm grip on his bulge even through the material of his underwear would probably be enough to make him moan, but he also knew that Davesprite didn’t want to take the easy route to victory.   
  
“You’re doing better than I thought you would my little Kakapo. Did you forget how to make your pretty little mating call?” He cooed down at the troll and rubbed his grubscars teasingly. He grinned as the troll scowled. He knew his matesprit couldn’t stand that teasing nickname. It was a large round parrot that couldn’t even fly. Its booming mating call was funny to the sprite and the green bird made him think of his mate.   
  
Karkat didn’t like the irony even if Davesprite preferred carrying him to being about to fly with him, not that they had much choice with the troll never having god tiered. The parrot was rare even on the new earth. He didn’t appreciate all the connections, it was nocturnal too. He didn’t say anything as his mate teased him. He knew he was trying to get him to say something, anything, in reaction to the annoying teasing pet name. Everything was birds with him when it came to nicknames. It didn’t help that the troll had a few sounds that were birdlike, even if his own chirping sounding like an insect’s. His breath hitched a little as the sprite kept massaging the scars with his fingertips. He winced very slightly as his lower lip was cut open by his fangs to hold back the moans the rubbing made him want to make.   
  
“Getting close, only three minutes left now Kakapo.” He licked at the outside of Karkat’s slightly pointed ear and ran the fingers of one hand down the troll’s chest and very gently over his crotch. He sucked gently on the troll’s ear and continued to very lightly brush his fingers over the troll’s bulge, he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He could hardly believe Karkat was managing to stay quiet under all this teasing. He puffed up his neck feathers a bit and gave Karkat a big grin as the timer reached only a minute left. “Looks like I have to pull out the big guns now pretty boy.”  
  
Karkat tensed and glanced at the timer, fifty seconds remained and he wasn’t allowed to remove his boxers. Was he actually going to cup his groin now? The guess was wrong however and very obviously so when suddenly the sprite wrapped his arms around the troll’s waist and pressed his lips to the slight pudge of his stomach and blew a loud raspberry. “FUCKING SHIT YOU SON OF A CLUCKLEBEAST CHEATING BASTARD! THIS ISN’T FUCKING FAIR.”   
  
The sprite smirked and blew another, making his lover buck, squeak, and giggle under the assault. “You forgot a ground rule babe. You never said I couldn’t tickle you.” He continued the teasing until the timer dinged and then moved up the troll to kiss on his face and pet his hair as he trembled and still giggled now and then. “How about this Kakapo? I give you a treat and we’ll call it even. That okay with you Karkat?” He rubbed the tips of the troll’s horns and smirked when he heard the purring start.  
  
“Alright, alright. I forgot something. I still think it is cheating but if you take care of this problem you caused I’ll call it even.” Karkat ran a hand gently over Davesprite’s cheek and down into his neck feathers to scritch and knead into them a bit. “You do it and I promise I won’t complain this time you feathery bastard egg laying sack of shitty metaphors and crappy not irony bullshit.”  
  
“Hush, we aren’t going to talk about my rumored egg laying.” He pressed his lips to the troll’s to quiet him and then kissed a line down his neck, chest, and stomach. He pulled down the boxers and looked at Karkat to let him see him clearly licking his lips before settling between his legs and beginning to take him in his mouth.  
  
“Fuck...” Karkat covered his eyes with his arm and began to slither his bulge into Davesprite’s mouth. He coiled it carefully to get it all in and not threaten to touch the back of his throat. He moaned loudly as his matesprit teased him with his tongue and by sucking on the intrusion in his mouth. He patted the bed on one side of him and his matesprit nodded before shifting to lay beside him, turning his mouth carefully around the bulge so that his lower body was near the troll.  
  
“Mmm...” Davesprite shuddered as Karkat began to trace the outside of his cloaca. He felt the touches get more and more insistent until he’d finally coaxed the soft down covered dick out. He moaned around the troll’s bulge as Karkat began to stroke him firmly from shaft to tip, the two getting louder and louder as they each upped their teasing to try and make the other cry out louder.   
  
Karkat had already been heated up before he’d begun on his matesprit and eventually let out a wavering chirp to warn him before spilling his genetic material into the sprite’s mouth. The warm red liquid was greedily swallowed making the troll moan even louder. The scandalous nature of the action was almost enough to make him want another go as he twitched under the pleasant little waves of shocks coursing through his nerves as he continued to stroke the feathery dick, his hands coated in a bright yellow sticky substance.   
  
“Shit... just like that. Faster babe, come on... almost fuck... keep on.” Davesprite let out a loud caw and a series of trilling sounds when he climaxed, not even caring that Karkat had splattered that shit on his chest. The troll was soon making a feral noise at him and lapping it off of him, making him wrap his wings around his love and coo gratefully at the aftershow.   
  
The pair snuggled close to enjoy the afterglow of their respective climaxes. Karkat idly petted his matesprit’s wings and Davesprite continued to gently rub the tip of one of the troll’s horns. They both felt happy and content. Neither regretted the bet and both of them hoped to take another soon, maybe with higher stakes next time.


End file.
